bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Dontaine
Dontaine Strykia was the first born of Artur and Marissa Strykia. Like his mother, Dontaine was Force-sensitive and trained in the ways of the Jinsai, first by his mother and later with Master Jevan Harkonna. He was always eager to learn as much as possible and as fast as possible. Some would describe him as arrogant and aggressive. Soon his hunger for knowledge of the Force became a lust for power. As Dontaine’s power grew, he started to feel that his father was keeping their people from their rightful place in the galaxy – as its rulers. His path down the Dark Side came much more swiftly after a chance encounter with a blue skinned force-user named Sev’rance Tann, an acolyte of Darth Tyranus. It was during the time of the Clone Wars that Dontaine murdered his Jinsai master and set the scene to look like the Confederacy of Independent Systems had killed him in an ambush. Dontaine was also fostering relations with the outlying Dominion Imperium to support his planned revolt. Dontaine believed that he had the full support of Darth Tyranus and the Dark Lord who was behind the CIS movement. With a build-up of Dominion, Harkonnen, Shaido Jinsai, and New Order-loyal Republic forces, Dontaine struck at the Commonwealth as Order 66 was being carried out across the galaxy. While the Antrixian Commonwealth fell to occupational forces, Artur Strykia fell to a surprise attack by Dontaine. But things would not transpire as Dontaine had desired. Had Sev’rance Tann survived the Clone Wars longer or Darth Tyranus not been slain in the final days, he may have garnered a better position within the New Order. Had he been able to be an acolyte for Darth Tyranus, he would have had wealth and power. But Sidious saw him as an upstart and was willing to give him absolutely no power in what he thought was going to be his, the Commonwealth. He could either submit as the rest of his people had, or he would be considered a traitor to the Empire. The Imperials held all interests and had an iron grip on the Commonwealth. Gathering some Shaido Jinsai and some Dominion forces that were loyal to him, Dontaine fled the Commonwealth, hiding in the Outer Rim territories where his thoughts turned towards revenge and continued lust for power. History Early Life Dontaine was born into House Strykia in 38 BBY to Lord Artur and Lady Marissa as the oldest of five children. He would be followed by his brother, Draygan, and the twins, Graydon and Allyson. The fifth would be a sister named Arina whose identity is known only to Marissa as she was born after Marissa went in to hiding. Within his first year, Donaine was tested for and discovered to have Force-sensitivity. Dark Path Ultimate Betrayal Rebellion Era Appearance and Personality Jinsai and Jedi Training RPG D6 Stats (Dontaine's stats reflect their level as of the Battle of Yavin.) Template Type: Dark Side Gaishan Species: Antrixian Sex: Male Age: 38 Height: 1.72 meters; 5’8” Weight: 86 kg; 190 lb Dexterity 4D Blaster 6D, Dodge 10D, Lightsaber 9D, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 6D, Lightsaber: Form VII: Juyo 7D+2, Melee Combat 7D, Running 6D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 9D Knowledge 2D Alien Species 2D+2, Bureaucracy 3D, Business 3D+2, Cultures 2D+2, Intimidation 10D, Languages 5D, Law Enforcement 3D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 7D, Survival 9D, Tactics 5D, Value 4D+1, Willpower 9D, (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 8D, (S)Scholar: Dark Side Lore 4D Mechanical 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 4D+1, Capitol Ship Piloting 2D+2, Ground Vehicle Operation 2D+2, Powersuit Operation 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Gunnery 5D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starfighter Shields 5D, Swoop Operation 4D+1 Perception 4D Bargain 4D+2, Command 5D+1, Con 7D, Hide 6D+2, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 4D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 8D+2 Strength 4D Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 9D Technical 2D Armor Repair 3D+2, Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 3D, Demolitions 6D, First Aid 5D, Lightsaber Repair 5D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 6D+2, Power Suit Repair 4D+2, Security 5D+1, Space Transport Repair 2D+2, Starfighter Repair 4D, Starfighter Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any other forms. Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarm, heavy strike, push, quick strike, swing attack. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: -1D to parry attacks. +4D to attack rolls, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Heavy parry, jump strike, two hand thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form VII: Juyo: -2D to attacker's parry or dodge. +4D initiative. +1 bonus to attacks for each Dark Side Point. -2 defensive rolls for each Dark Side Point. Back thrust, circling thrust, swing strike. Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 6D, Alter 8D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Reaper possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Burst Of Speed, Channel Rage, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Force Track, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Surroundings, Shatterpoint Sense, Shatterpoint Strike, Shift Sense. Alter: Force Blast, Force Bolt, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Force Combat (Melee), Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Control Breathing, Drain Energy, Force Lightning, Force Weapon, Inflict Pain, Lightning Burst, Memory Walk, Shroud. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Masquerade, Projected Fighting, Rend, Telekinetic Kill. Sense & Alter: Detonate, Dim Another’s Senses, Force Blinding, Force Breach, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Obscure. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Due to the effects of the Dark Side, Dontaine permanently suffers emotional out-bursts. They can be slight but usually they are intense. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 15 Dark Side Points: 18 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D damage, Difficult). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters